Your Love
by ManaHara
Summary: (AU rated T-M) When they went their separate ways, something was created on that night. A child. No choice, Kaname had to go into hiding due to killing the entire Senate. Now after two years, they're reunited once again. There Zero finds out about the child. The two of them now must work together. After all, it is for their child's sake... right? -Female Kaname, KaZe pairing-
1. Two Years Later

**A/N:** I'm definitely liking the **Female Kaname x Zero** pairing:3 I am still going to update _Her Selfish Desires_. I just got this idea from talking to one of my friends on DA. I decided to go for it after I got enough inspiration to write it:) Before you read this story, you should know this:

Kaname didn't let Shizuka out of her cage, so she isn't the cause of Zero's hatred for vampires. This takes place after Rido is killed by Zero and Yuki. Yuki thinks of Zero as a brother, while Zero does for Yuki. Zero only has feelings for Kaname, due to her showing him kindness (Like Kaname did to Yuki, and Yuki did to Zero in the canon plot). However Zero is conflicted with himself, due to her status as a pureblood, his enemy. Ai is Kaname and Zero's daughter in this, though I am well aware she is Kaname and Yuki's daughter in the canon plot (since I finish the manga, and patiently waiting for the next special chapter). However, in this she will be Kaname and Zero's daughter. This is kind of following the manga a bit, but it's mostly AU. There will be timeskips here, and there. This is a **short story**.

Now that you know, hope you enjoy. Also the title of the story is from a song by Daithi de Nogla (Loved that man!). Credit goes to him!

 **Story Contains** : Bad Grammar and Spelling, Timeskips, Flashbacks, AU, Female Kaname, Swearing, Possible OOC (Out of Character ), Manga Spoilers (For those that only watch the anime), Angst, Lemons, Tsundere Hunter, Hurt and Comfort, Romance, Drama, Dark Past, Family feels, etc.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Vampire Knight or it's characters. That all belongs to the lovely Matsuri Hino-sama.

* * *

 _-Chapter 1: Two Years Later... -_

 _ **Kuran Mansion - Kaname**_

Kaname tapped her fingers silently on the table, listening to the Aristocrats talk during this meeting. She wasn't there physically, due to her familiar ability. She is able to create a part of herself to be there, and allow herself to remain in her family manor once more. There is a down side effect to it. It takes a lot of energy out of her. She does this for occasions such as this.

She's been doing this for about two years.

Two years have passed, since the vampire council, the Senate, been eliminated. Without a council to govern their species, their only options are the Purebloods to lead them. Which she unfortunately has to take the position. Most of her kind is asleep. While others are curious on what the Kurans are going to do.

After all, this is all her doing. If she hadn't destroy the Senate. The situation wouldn't be this bad, but it was for the greater good. With this, she can finally set things right with the vampires as well with the humans. Like she should have done many years ago. However... she cannot take the position just yet. Not in the condition she is in.

 _"After everything that you've done... I still desire only your blood... Kaname."_

Kaname flinch, feeling her hunger come back from the memory. She ignored it yet again, and tried to focus on the meeting.

Ever since that day two years ago, she's been suffering from this never ending hunger. It causes her to swallow bottles after bottles of blood tablets. Once in awhile, she would take blood from her sister, who is worried about her nonstop. Kaname knows why she is suffering from this. To put it bluntly. She is pregnant.

That's right.

She, Kaname Kuran, is _pregnant_ with a child.

Only a few people know about her _condition_. Yuki, when she accidentally attack her during her first trimester. Seiren was told by her along with Hanabusa, Ruka, and Akatsuki. They prove themselves enough to where she can trust them with this information.

Other than that, it's still a secret. She intends to keep it that way as long as she could. Without a doubt, her child will be desire, or even targeted by vampires that seek out vengeance, or want the blood of the purest Pureblood in existence. Not to mention her pregnancy leaves her in such a vulnerable state.

It takes vampires for about two to five years to give birth. She doesn't even know when she will give birth. It could be an only matter of time before she does. And she hates not knowing, and having a control in this annoying state she is in.

A child was never what she expected. She never thought it would happened, but it did. All because of that day two years ago. If only she was careful, but yet again she allowed her personal feelings come before her goal...

* * *

 ** _Two Years Ago - Kaname_**

Kaname continue to stare at him. Watching him with a stoic eyes, but yet underneath the cold mask she is trying to hold on in front of him. Her heart clench in undeniable pain.

She knew it was going to come this.

She knew the moment she awaken Yuki, and Rido's death that this day would come.

She knew, but yet she never thought the pain would hurt this much.

Kaname walk towards the window in room, completely ignoring the gun he's aiming at her. She stares outside as she watch her fellow Night Class members leaving the grounds. Far across, Hanabusa and Ruka are fighting over who will carry Yuki's luggage. This is really the end of this school life she live.

"... Now that Rido is gone, and my chains are now free. I will take Yuki away from Cross Academy. She will be safe with me, and will learn how to handle her new life as a Pureblood once again." Kaname stated in a matter of fact tone.

Keep it simple. She had to. This was it. There is no going back, what they had together is gone. It's meant to be this way.

She turn to face him again. His cold lavender eyes piercing deeply at her. Many emotions swirling all through those orbs, and all of them she knows far too well. After all, she was one of the most closest people that is dear to him. It is quite ironic, since a few moments ago he claim to kill all Purebloods and yet he cares for one very deeply.

She continue on to speak to him. "There you will have a purpose to continue to live in the hell you're in." A cold hard truth, but this is the path they now both walk on.

Kaname walks towards the door, and stops in front of it. She holds the doorknob in her hand, thinking about what to say next. So many things she want to say, but cannot. Will not. For her sake, and his.

This has to end.

"Though I wonder... the next time we meet. Will you be able to pull that trigger on us. On me, Zero..."

She was about to turn the handle, and go out. Until Zero presses his hand on the door to make it shut. He trapped her between the door, and his body. She could feel the end of his gun pressing into her back. She wasn't surprise at that. It seem like him to do such a thing.

It made her eyes soften. As she tries to keep her usual appearance. Kaname cannot deny her true feelings. It's going to be a cruel, and painful life to live without him. And she won't deny that if he ended her life here, and now. She will be okay with that.

"... Was this all part of **your** plan?" Zero asked her in a harsh tone. Kaname didn't say anything. She knew he was referring about their relationship. She felt his gun press more into her back, due to her lack of response. "To have me at that palm of your hands, and play whenever you want like all you Purebloods do."

"..."

"Is that why you made me stay in Day Class, because you knew I would protect Yuki? That I wouldn't allow her to get hurt by vampires!" His voice raising as more doubt, and assumption rumble in his mind.

"..."

"I wonder if what you felt was all a lie." Zero hissed, digging his gun in her back more, and more. He was angry, and had every right to be. There are some truth to what he says, but most of it is not all what he thinks it is.

Kaname takes a deep breath. Just this once. She will allow herself to have this moment. Only once, and then no more.

"... Yes." She says as she lets go of the doorknob, and leans her head on the door.

He deserves at least some truth... Not all.

"I plan on Yuki living as a human, and you in the Day Class would make sure she would live the life she deserved... but Rido left me no choice, but to awaken her in the life my parents and I try to keep her from. I told myself that I would use my life to make Yuki a human, should she ever be awaken once again, but... now I don't want to. "

Kaname turn around to face him, having the gun now pressing on her chest. She stares up at him with a stern expression, but yet with those gentle eyes that she know he loves from her. While his eyes were filled hurt, and anger. She smiled softly, "You... was something that shouldn't have happen, but it did... Your very existence has become... a hindrance to my goal."

Zero's eyes narrow down. "And what is your goal?"

Kaname merely chuckle softly. "That would be reveal in another time... but know this, Zero... I never intended to have you dragged into all of this, nor having you to feel for me. It was all unintentional along with my feelings for you..."

She looked away from him. She didn't necessary like showing this side of herself to him, because it makes her feel all the more expose to him. To get close to someone again, and the fear of losing that person will become even greater for her to bear once more.

Yet, she cannot help to ache for him as he does for her.

"Selfish just like a Pureblood... I claim to want Yuki to be happy, but yet I don't want to use my own life to give her that happiness." She lightly joke. Zero didn't say anything. It wasn't like she expected him to. Kaname look towards the window, and could sense that Yuki is nearly done with getting all of her luggage. "...I must be going now. Yuki needs-"

Kaname stops what she was saying when Zero put his gun away, and lean down towards her neck. She close her mouth shut. Obviously, talk isn't what he wants any more. He wanted something else. Something that only she can do for him.

She tilt her head to the side to give him more access without saying a word, or hesitating. For some reason it only made him more agitated, because he suddenly grabbed her hands and slammed them against the door. His fangs instantly dove deep into her neck, causing her to gasp out a bit from the force of it.

Most likely he is annoyed at her ability to not show much as emotions as he is doing right now, or maybe he wanted her to confirm what he claim was true. Not tell him that she actually cares about him. He wanted his claims to be true. To make the pain inside both of their hearts much easier to bear.

Kaname close her eyes as he drinks her blood. Even if Zero doesn't believe her. She can show him in her blood that her feelings for him are true what she said moments ago.

"Ah..."

She felt him press into her more as he drank hungrily. Eventually he pulled away, causing Kaname to breathe slightly heavily from losing a sum amount of blood.

His head still leaning by her neck. Her skin shudder by his hot breath that hits it every few seconds. "After everything that you've done... despite knowing what kind of a woman you are." Zero laugh softly, he brushes the strands of her hair away from her neck to reveal more of her skin. "I still desire only your blood... _Kaname_."

She didn't deny him after that. How could she? Hearing him confess that he still felt the same way about her, despite everything. It made her unleash her forbidden feelings she has for him. Thus leaving them in a heat of pure, and raw passion that almost lasted a few hours.

Both of them knew they must go their separate ways soon enough, but those few hours is all they needed, and wanted. That was the last time she ever has saw Zero Kiryuu. The vampire hunter that wants to kill her, and the man that she loves.

Once again, she is thrown in the pit of darkness after their separation.

* * *

 ** _Kuran Mansion - Kaname_**

The meeting didn't last very long. It was mostly preparation for a soiree that all the noble vampires are attending in a few months. They asked her to attend along with her sister. She didn't give them her official answer. All she said is will see. After it was over, she quickly devour blood tablets. Not wanting Yuki to see her in this state again. She doesn't want her sister to offer her blood to her. No matter how much she craves from a living person.

"I almost forgot how monstrous we can be." Kaname wipe the artificial blood from the corner of her lips.

A mere human would be instantly drain due to this double thirst. The young Pureblood stare down at her bulging stomach, and felt a light smile appear on her face as she felt a kick. Even so if what happened was a mistake. She cannot deny that she loves, and will cherish this child she will soon bear.

"Kaname-sama." She turn to see Seiren bow before her. The Pureblood gesture her to stand, which she did. "I apologies for my intrusion, but Lord Aido is here to see you. He mention something about a proposal you should think about-"

"And I told him to not ask such nonsense to Kaname-sama!" Hanabusa appear behind Seiren. Kaname frown at him as she sit up in her seat. Even though she may trust him enough, she would wish he would wait for his turn. Hanabusa tried his best to remain his posture, and bow before her. "Forgive me for not asking to come in here, but I tried to tell my father you will not agree to such a thing."

Kaname press her head on the palm of her hand as she lean in her seat. Curious, she asked him. "Oh? And who is this person Lord Aido recommended to me?"

"That would be Hanabusa, Kaname-sama." Ruka walk into the room with papers. The reports on the mission she sent her on a few days ago. Ruka sigh as she press her hand on her face. "I feel pity for his father. If only he realize how much of an idiot and disgrace his son would be to make as a husband for Kaname-sama."

"Oh like you're a much better option!" Hanabusa spatted back. "At least I am qualify to be a partner for her!" He poked at her admiration, and crush for Kaname. The pureblood is aware of these two feelings towards her, but sadly she does not feel the same way.

Ruka's eyes widen in surprise. "What?! Do you think you're capable of being the perfect husband for her?! As if! You're worse as-"

" **Enough**." Kaname raised her voice, causing the two of them to be silent. She turn towards Ruka. "Set the reports on my desk, and get Akatsuki. There is another thing I would like you both to do."

Ruka nodded. "Yes, Kaname-sama." She walk over to her desk, and set the reports down. She smirk at Hanabusa. "At least she doesn't punish me as much as she does to you." She says before leaving the room.

Kaname turned her attention to Hanabusa, causing him to jump from her sharp stare. "Aido, tell your father I have to _sadly_ decline the offer, and I shall speak to him on another day." She said as Hanabusa nodded before hurrying out of the room.

Kaname lean in her chair, and rubbed her face as she summon a familiar of herself. One that is obviously not pregnant. She wouldn't want Nagamichi, Lord Aido, question her on who the father. She is not sure if she should trust him with information.

She knows Hanabusa would do a poor job of telling his father what he told. So she better go help him, or do it herself.

"I can never get used to you doing that, Onee-sama." Kaname turned to see Yuki walking into the room with her latest textbook. Kaname waved her familiar, and Seiren out of the room. Yuki sits down in a chair that is near her. "You're going to have to teach me how to do that, because I don't think Aido-senpai is able to."

Kaname smirk, "Of course, but first you must bring up your grades." She said as she watch Yuki laugh softly knowing full well that she knows she is failing, despite Hanabusa's constant tutors. "I apologies for having you locked in here like a bird in a cage, but... it seems we still have enemies that want to harm our family due to the Senate's downfall."

"I understand." Kaname frown at her, making Yuki laugh. "Honestly, Onee-sama. I am okay. Aido-senpai, and Ruka-senpai been helping me catch up on my classes, and I've been writing letters to Yori... but..."

"You will see her soon. I assure you. For now you must continue to lay low-" Kaname flinch as she felt the hunger come again. She tried to ignore the worried look on her sister's face. She reach for the blood tablets, and ate a few tablets before Yuki said something. "I'm fine."

Yuki didn't buy it. She set her book on the side of her, and press her hands on her lap. "Onee-sama... Don't you think it's time to tell Zero-"

"No."

"But he deserves to know-"

"Yuki. No."

"..."

Kaname sighs, she didn't mean to raise her voice at her, but this isn't the first time she had ask her this. Yuki is well aware of her sister's past relationship she had with the hunter. After all, she was their main supporter, and still is. "Kiryuu has been busy with the Hunter Association, and will be the next new president."

"Yes, but Zero wouldn't-"

"He has declared to end all Purebloods. You mustn't forget on that day he nearly shot the two of us. If it wasn't for Cross, and his master to stop him." She said sternly, reminding Yuki of the hatred Zero has towards their kind.

Yuki's eyes lower at that. "Yeah... but I know Zero. If he knew you were pregnant with his child. He wouldn't be working every day, and night as a vampire hunter. He should be here, right by your side, Onee-sama." She declared. She didn't want her to suffer in this intense hunger by herself, and not drinking from the one you love is even more crueler than death itself. "I don't want you to continue to suffer... for me, or for anyone..."

Kaname smiled softly, her sister always has her way with words. She presses her hand on her stomach. Feeling the light kick below the palm of her hand. "There is a thin line between friendship, and rivalry. Hatred, and love... For Zero there will always be that line that separates the two..."

* * *

 _ **Cross Academy - Zero**_

"As the next president, you must consider-"

"No." He replied as the headmaster follow him down the hallway in his dorm. All of the students are in class, and right now he is secretly wishing for them to not be. Anything to get his adopted father away from him. He already answer his question, but he seem determined that he would change his mind.

Kaien frown, "You're not thinking this through clearly... They will help us. The vampires are growing more relentless, and without the Senate to bring order. There has to be a new leader for them to follow. Someone to guide them." He stated.

Which was true. More people are being killed, or going missing. Meaning more vampires for him to kill, which he doesn't mind. It all helps ease everything that he doesn't want to deal with.

"Someone like _her_ as our ally could help-"

"No! I will not-" Zero takes a deep breath to calm himself down. He control his anger, and try not to raise his voice again. After a mere mention of her name, he always gets like this. Never. He will never have anything to do with that woman again. "I will not associate with Kuran, especially a Pureblood vampire."

Zero walks away, but Kaien grabs his arm to prevent him. "I understand that you are still mad at her, and perhaps even at Yuki as well. But Zero." Kaien tighten his grip, his eyes lower as he spoke to his adopted son. "If you allow this hatred for vampires continue. It will consume you. Do you think Yuki, or Kaname would want to see you like this?"

An image of Yuki flash in his mind. Her smile, and annoyed expression whenever he teases her makes him miss his adopted sister dearly. However, when the image of Kaname appear in his mind. The hunger he tried to burrow deep within him began to come back, reminding him what he is, and what he is no longer could be due to her kind. Even so, his strong desire to pierce her white neck is still there. It's sickening, and revolting that she still has a hold on him after so long.

Zero jerk his arm out of Kaien's hold. " _They_ made their choice as I made mine. I will not change my decision. This is path I will walk until the day all of those monsters are gone." He said as he walk away from him. Leaving the headmaster in a baffle state. He didn't care. He should know by now he will never change his decision.

 _"If you keep frowning like that. You will scare everyone away, and you say Purebloods are frightening. I beg differ with a face like that."_

Zero gripped his throat as he felt his hunger return. He kept walking, and ignore it once more. "No..."

 _"Kuran? You earned the right to call me Kaname... Unless you're afraid to disrespect a Pureblood... Kiryuu."_

"Shut up..."

 _"I think you may be more possessive than me. You better be careful. A vampire hunter having a Pureblood as a lover is look down upon. Then again... you never were the type to listen."_

"I said shut up!" He slam his hand into the wall on the right side of him, causing it to crack beneath his fist. Zero grabbed the package of blood tablet from his pocket, and swallow them down. He didn't know how many. He didn't care. He needs to tame the beast within, and seal her away once more. "Now... begone."

The images of her went away. Zero takes a deep breath, and slowly steady his heartbeat that is beating fast. He didn't even notice someone was walking behind him, who is none other than Kaito. He was too focus on making sure she will no longer return his mind once again.

Sealing that dark desire he feels for the Pureblood away.

"Honestly, if you're going to have a temper tantrum. Go do it outside... You're 19 years old. Act like it, _Mr. President_." Zero turned to look back at Kaito. He was holding a book in his hand, while the other papers. Most likely from his students.

Zero frown at his friend, and former partner. "Shut up. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in class." Zero stated in a harsh tone.

Kaito shrugged. "Well it seems your father wanted it to end early, and by the way. Congratulation on the promotion." He said in a sarcastic voice as he patted Zero on the shoulder, which he brush off in a few seconds. "I guess Cross must be truly desperate to have a _moody_ punk to be the next leader for Hunter Association, or he must be a complete moron to think a person like you is suitable for the job. Both seems to fit it to me."

Zero scoff, "What do you want? I know you're not here to congratulate me."

Kaito look around to make sure they're alone. He pulls out a piece of paper from his pocket, and hands it to Zero. "It seems a few of our best hunters, including you, are needed to watch a vampire soree that is being held to decide for the next vampire leader. Lucky you, you're going to be surrounded by many vampires, including Purebloods. Dream come true."

Zero rolled his eyes. He put the paper in his pocket. "Whatever, we can't kill any of them unless they harm someone at the party."

"Well, I didn't think you would start to actually follow the rules."

"Shut up." Zero walks away from Kaito, and heads down the hallway straight to his room.

"... You should also know." Kaito call out to him from down the hallway loudly. Zero stop in his tracks to look back at Kaito. With his vampire hearing, he could hear voices behind Kaito. Signaling that the male Day students are in the building, and coming to where they are. " _She_ will be there."

Zero didn't say anything. He merely smirk, and walks away from him.

Kaito sigh, and rub the back of his head. "Kaname Kuran as the new vampire leader, and Zero Kiryuu as the new president of the Hunter Association... This isn't going to end very well."

* * *

 **A/N:** Ren (Zero and Yuki's son from the canon plot) might be in this, and will be Zero and Kaname's son. Haven't decided yet, but for now it's just Ai. Hopefully I didn't make Kaname too OOC. Kaname's personality is hard for me to write. I won't lie XD

Anyways, I hope you enjoy this. Please leave a comment. I love to know what you guys think, and gives me motivation to update faster:)


	2. Reunion

_-Chapter 2: Reunion-_

 _ **Kuran Mansion - Kaname**_

It was only a few days away before the soiree event. Kaname is full aware who is the next leader of her species will be. It is her. She made sure it would be. There was no doubt many of her kind are devastated by this news, especially among her fellow Purebloods.

After all, she was the one that made their society go into chaos; the one who killed the entire Senate.

She only increased her enemies, but it is all for a good cause.

At least now that Ruka, and Akatsuki manage to finish off the remaining rebel force that sided with the Senate years ago. The Kurans are able to roam out in the outside world, though in her condition. She wouldn't be risking that any time soon; not until the soiree event.

Yuki on the other hand, is allowed to leave the mansion, but not without supervision of course. Kaname isn't sure if she is truly ready to be alone. There are things out there her little sister doesn't understand, nor the enemies that she sees as her. She still too innocent to see this world is cruel.

However, Kaname knows she can't keep Yuki locked away forever in their family manor. The young girl needed to spread her wings out one day. If she is continue to be pamper like glass; she'll never learn to fly on her own.

Of course Yuki can attend the soiree with her. Though she must be know about the caution and dangers events like these can do. So Hanabusa and Ruka would be teaching her on that manner. It worries Kaname that she cannot be by her side most of the time, but her most trusted allies will be there to protect her if anything should go wrong.

There is so much that is happening, and she isn't sure if she should continue to risk it at the pace she is going.

 _'Is it truly worth it?'_ Kaname ponder at the thought.

Is her goal truly worth it?

Is it?

Years ago, she was willing to toss it all away. The plan she swore to herself on that day many millenniums ago. She threw it all aside, and decided to use her life to give Yuki a wonderful human life she deserved, but now Kaname is continuing it like that idea never even existed.

She isn't sure.

Her kind has shown her what true monsters vampires are really are, but not all are damned like she thinks they are...

" _Onee-sama_ , you shouldn't ignore Ai-chan. If mother was here. She would scold you for doing that." Yuki whined at her, reminding her so much of Juri. Their beloved mother.

Kaname snap out of her thoughts, and turn her gaze over to the small crib near her bed. Her wine eyes soften at the small figure that is laying inside; her child.

It's been a two weeks, since she has given birth to beautiful baby girl, named Ai. Without a doubt, the child is indeed a Kuran. The curly hair, and the wine eyes have proven that much. You have to be a fool to think otherwise. Yuki commented that her daughter look too much like her mother, and is worried that she would be stoic as her mother. Oh, she begged to differ on that. Her child indeed inherit some of her father's traits as well. Yuki just didn't see it yet.

"A child shouldn't be held too much." Kaname replied back to Yuki.

Ai didn't cry when she was born to Kaname's surprise. She just merely open her eyes, and look around the room, taking note of her surroundings. Though Yuki should count her blessing that Ai didn't inherit her father's moody behavior. Otherwise she would fuss a lot more than she does now.

Kaname walks over to the crib, and picks up the small infant laying inside. She held her in her arms as her daughter looks up at her mother with big eyes, cooing loudly at her. "Otherwise they'll grow up to be pampered too much." Kaname finished.

Yuki frown at that. "That's not true. Mother held me a lot, even _you_ did. I remember her telling me you wouldn't leave my side when we were children."

Kaname smiled. "True, but it was _you_ who was clingy with me." She chuckle at the small memories of their childhood. "Your small hands couldn't let go of my shirt." She looked down to see Ai gripping the fabrics of her nightgown with her tiny fingers. "And I believed she has pick up that habit from you."

Kaname walks over to Yuki, and hands Ai to her. Her action caused the infant to let go of her nightgown. Ai's eyes to narrow down from that. Her face resembles an expression Kaname knew of a certain somebody. Ai's annoyed face made

Yuki panic slightly, worried that she might cry in her arms if she doesn't get return back to her mother's arms. While Kaname merely smirk in amusement, taking note of her child's strong attachment to her. "Ah! There, there. I know you want your mother to hold you, but let your a-auntie Yuki hold you for a bit." Yuki said down to the annoyed child.

Kaname smirk widen as her child's glare deepen. "It seems you were incorrect; she didn't take all of my traits after all. That's an expression I know far too well." She pointed out to her.

Yuki had to agree with her on that."Well... I guess that's okay she takes that after her father...but I feel like Ai-chan might be a little much like you, Onee-sama." Yuki complain as she rock the child back, and forth to have the child to stop glaring up at her with an annoyed look. It didn't work one bit. "Geez, never mind. With a look like that, I'm thinking she's too much like Zero."

Kaname didn't say anything, nor show any sign of emotion from the mention of her child's father. She knows full too well how to keep up a perfect mask, but deep inside she felt her heart ache from hearing his name. She often wondered how he's truly doing. She has heard rumors about him, but none of them ease her mind about him.

Yuki notice the sudden change in her sister's behavior. "Do you think the Headmaster would be happy to hear about her?" She asked, changing the subject.

"Hmm... Most likely yes. The man would try to have my child with him for days on end." Kaname replied back.

She could imagine the headmaster showing too much affections to her daughter. He would comment that he finally has a grandchild, and sure enough it would be hard to keep him away from her child. And that would most likely have Ai with her father's famous glare for awhile if that ever happened to her.

Yuki laugh, "Though I think Yagari-sensei would be delighted to know about his student's child more than the Headmaster."

No news of her child's birth have spread yet, but she knows she cannot keep hiding this forever. That is why she is no longer hiding. She already gotten rid of most of her enemies, and is currently now running the entire vampire line now. Not to mention she no longer is in an vulnerable state. Kaname can now freely use her powers, without suffering the double thirst.

There is no one left to stand in her way, besides her fellow Purebloods. So far none has made a move on her, but that doesn't mean she should drop her guard. She still needs to keep it up. Which is why she will join an alliance with the Hunter Association once the soiree is over.

There Kaname will finally reveal her child to the hunters' (the president for now. It'll be up to him to tell his members.), and then eventually to her kind later. It is meant to build trust. Most of all, to prevent her child from living a life that Yuki had to live for five years of her life. Underground away from the outside world. It's a life she never wants her child to go through, and Yuki can agree with her on that.

As revealing of the father of her child. Well... that is a whole another story. It would be up to the father to reveal himself to the world.

"At the soiree... Will you tell Zero?" Yuki asked, breaking the silence, and Kaname's train of thought.

Kaname look down at Ai in her sister's arms, before taking a deep breath. "Yes... However, it is his choice to be in Ai's life, or not. "

"How do you think he would handle it?" Yuki asked.

Oh Kaname can imagine that he most certainly not going to take it well, considering he made a vow to her on that day years ago to end all of her _filthy_ kind.

"Honestly, I do not know... but we'll find out in a few days."

She walks over to pick up Ai from Yuki's arms, and held her in her own arms. She chuckle as she watch her daughter grip the same spot where she originally grip, and no longer has her father's famous glare.

Kaname close her eyes to sense the same presences down a floor beneath them. "I'm sure it's time to show Ai to the others. Ruka, and Aido will be delighted to see her... I can just imagine."

Yuki laugh softly, "Oh I don't know if Ai will be happy about that. If she is taken away from you again. She might scare them away with her famous Kiryuu death's gaze." She commented, making Kaname laugh at that. She is most certainly right about that.

* * *

 _ **Few Days Later: Soiree - Zero**_

Zero never much cared for events such as these. He always found it not interesting to him to attend to. Mostly, due to him standing around, and having to babysit the vampires, while they enjoy their time, and talk among one another. That is one of the top reasons he dislike about his duty sometimes. Babysitting.

Now that he is the newest president of the hunter association; well the president in-training as his adopted father would say. He will be attending these much more than he usually does. How exciting.

His lavender eyes scan around the room. Glaring at each, and every vampire with venom. All of them enjoying their time, but he knew underneath their perfect masks that they're annoyed, or hinged at the fact their enemies are here watching to make sure they keep their masks on.

To not show the beast within their disguise.

A hand came down on top of his head, and began to ruffle his hair. "Quit sulking around. She'll come." Kaito said as Zero swatted his hand away from his hair in annoyance.

"Don't touch me." Zero said coldly, before looking away from him. He isn't mood to be talk about her, nor even think about her. He doesn't even want to be here, knowing _she_ is going to be here.

Kaito sighs, leans against the pillar behind him. "Alright... I'll won't bring her up then." He replies as he looks around the room with Zero. "You know... Eventually you two are going to meet with each other tonight. You'll have no choice, but to talk to one and another."

"Cross is still the president-"

"Yes, but _you're_ the next one... Regardless if Cross is still the president now, you cannot keep avoiding her in the future when you officially take the position." Kaito explained to him, cutting him off. "You two are now the representatives of both vampires and humans. As such, you must be on talking grounds with one and another. If not, we might have another war coming if we have both of you butt heads."

Zero scoff, "I thought you hate vampires?"

Kaito shrug. "Well... I do, but that doesn't mean I'll be suicidal and start a war against them right away without a good plan, just because my heart got broken by one." He said as Zero glared at him. Kaito chuckle, and looks down at his feet. "Sorry, that was a joke... A very terrible one."

"Why are we talking about this? Shouldn't you be on patrol duty?"

"Yes, but someone has to make sure you won't be an idiot and attack the vampires' leader tonight. As much as that sound interesting, I don't want you to cause a horde of vampires to attack only 12 hunters. Obviously the odds are against us." Kaito stated, making Zero rolled his eyes at him.

"You don't have to worry about that. I'm not an idiot as you may think I am."

Kaito was the one who started roll his eyes now. "Yeah, and that is something I will never believe. Until the day I see it."

"..." Zero didn't say anything. He kept his eyes focus on the vampires. Not knowing that he was secretly looking for that certain wine-eyes vampire that's been haunting his dreams. He's not going to let her control him again. Not ever. His lavender eyes narrow as he brush her out of thoughts again when her face appeared.

Kaito sigh at his lack of response. "Listen... I honestly cannot tell if you truly hate her, or still care about her, despite what you claim." He pointed out at him, ignoring the glaring daggers by him. He pressed on. "Just try to behave. Remember, you're the only one out of us that is able to survive three Purebloods, and live to tell the tale."

Zero scoff, "Alright."

"Good... Now be a good president while I'm gone. I'll have to report back to Cross, and tell him on how good you've been so far." Kaito said, making Zero roll his eyes at him. Kaito patted his shoulder, and soon disappear into the crowd.

Zero silently curse underneath his breath. He didn't need a babysitter. He knows how to behave. Obviously he isn't going to kill them off all of sudden as the hunters think he will do. He needs a reason to, and if they give him the reason. He'll do it. So far none has harm any of the hunters, nor pose a threat, sadly.

Zero didn't want to be here. He's not ready to see her yet. It's been two years, since they last saw each other. No, he has to. He's the next president as Kaito says, and must deal with this, despite not wanting to.

 _'Of all people... why does it have to be her as their leader...'_

He wouldn't have mind if it was Yuki. He didn't hate her, or have mixed dislike to her as he does for her sister. He could handle talking, and remaining calm in front of her.

"Is that her? Oh my! She certainly has her mother's looks."

Zero looked up when the voices around stop giggling, but murmur among one and another.

"Her name is Yuki, correct? She certainly is a pure replica of Juri-sama."

"Yes, but she has Haruka-sama's eyes."

"Kaname-sama is a perfect mixture between the two. Of course, she is finest of them all."

"Kaname-sama is certainly beautiful, and Yuki-sama looks adorable. The Kuran family truly does have a wonderful gene."

Zero looked around to see where they all are looking at. His lavender eyes landed on the two figures across the room where all the gazes pointing towards. He felt his breath hitch in his throat as his heart skip a beat. He tried his best to remain calm, and had to bite the inner of his mouth to keep that annoyed expression of his on his face to mask the shock and surprise that is rising to show.

It was them.

They still look the same as he last saw them. Yuki still had those bright, warm eyes he always saw on her face along with her sweet smile. Then Kaname-

Zero nearly jumped, when her gaze turned to look towards his direction. That stoic mask she is wearing, but underneath her wine eyes he still see the same old her in them. The same woman he fell in love with years ago (and still is). The way she looks in that dress. He is almost tempted to rip it off her, and wonder if her skin felt the same as on that night all so long ago. Her voice crying out to him-

 _"I will end it all."_

Zero's gaze harden as his eyes narrow down into a glare. Yes, his vow he made.

He felt his heart harden; pushing those emotions to aside. As his hunter, and hatred took over. They're Purebloods. He shouldn't forget that.

Kaname smiled, making his gaze harden as she looked away from him. She walked with Yuki deeper into the crowd, and disappearing within it. It was only for a split second, but Zero knew that smile was meant for him. Bitch. Kaname is toying with him. Obviously, she hasn't change a bit.

She still playing that game.

Zero kept away from the crowd, watching everyone elsewhere. Making his eyes focus on anywhere, but on those two. He knew they're going to be well-behave, especially Kaname. She must keep her appearance up. After all, it's what Purebloods do. They hide their true inner hideous self.

 _Kaname turn to look at him with those stoic, yet gentle eyes. "Does it bother you that I'm a Pureblood? Sometimes... I wonder if you care for me more if my heart was a human." She asked with a small smile._

Zero flinch as he felt his hunger hit him. He bit his tongue to make his attention focus elsewhere, driving his hunger back away. He look around to see a few eyes staring at him, wondering what he'll do. Instead, he merely glared at them, making them look away from him. This is one of things he hates about being a vampire the most; the _hunger_.

"Don't go attacking anyone now. It'll be a pain if I have to shoot my student down at a vampire's ball." Zero look up to see his master, Yagari standing near him.

Zero scoff, feeling his hunger go away once more. "I'm fine. Don't worry about me, Master." Zero said as he leaned against the pillar. Both of the hunters staring out at the vampires in front of them. Yagari's eyes were focus on the two Kurans, while Zero was focus on everyone, but them.

"So... Do you have any idea what to say to her?" Zero didn't say anything. "You two are going to be left alone for a moment. It is traditional for the president and the leader of the vampires to associated one and another in private, but I wonder... how _private_ would it be for you two?"

Zero scoff, "You're starting to sound like Kaito." He replied back harshly. "I don't feel anything towards her anymore. Now drop it."

"Very well... Just prepare yourself, when the time comes."

"I **can** handle it."

"I'm _sure_ you can." Yagari replied, making Zero roll his eyes at him. "Anyways, the meeting will start soon. Cross expects you to behave as a good _president-in-training_ you are."

Zero remain quiet for the rest of the time. He looked out towards the window, when the vampires settle down, and went silent to hear their leader make a speech. He tried to block out her voice, and ignore all the words spilling out of her mouth. Unaware he was being watch by his master.

All she was talking about is how she will bring great benefit to their kind in the human world, and how they are now officially joining hand to hand with the Hunter Association to bring true peace in this age.

Which all of her words made Zero scoff. He wanted to laugh at that on how empty her words are. They've been said over the ages of time, and not one thing has change between the two species. There can never be peace between a vampire, and a human.

After Kaname's speech, she stated that she would have a meeting with the hunters, and dismiss herself out of the room. Zero turned to look over to see her disappear, and in her place is one of the nobles.

The vampire spoke out to the crowd. "Don't worry, Kaname-sama will return shortly. Please, everyone. Enjoy."

Yagari tap Zero's shoulder. "That's our cue. Let's go." Zero follow his master through the crowd.

Zero took a quick look at Yuki who is with Hanabusa. She turned to look at him, and gave a small smile, though underneath there is great empathy towards him. For a split second he smiled back, not even realizing it, but it soon faded away once he reminded himself of what she is. His eyes narrow down, and turn his gaze away from her.

Some of the hunters, mainly the superiors and high-ranks, were gather in an another room that is nearby the ball. Obviously, she wasn't alone. Ruka, and Akatsuki were with her. Yuki is on the vampire floor with Hanabusa. Zero is almost surprise to not see Seiren with her.

Inside they all gather down in their seats, and began their discussion for their new forge alliance. Zero stayed quiet, and let Kaien do all the talking. He kept his eyes focus on his hands that is setting on top of the desk. He kept calm, and was surprise how able he was to do it.

Neither one of them broke silence between them, but even so. Only handful in the room know about their past relationship; Kaien, his master, Kaito, Ruka, and Akatsuki. That's it. Everyone else is unaware that their new president had a ' _fling_ ' with the leader of the vampires.

"You're handling this well." Kaito whisper to him.

Zero starts to regret sitting by him. He should have know the idiot was going to say that to him. "Shut up." The silver hair hunter replied back.

"I'm just saying, no need to bite my head off brat. It's a compliment."

Zero almost scoff at that. "No... you were surprise that I didn't murder anyone, even though I'm surprise you're keeping your cool around the vampires, especially a Pureblood."

"Not all of us have the benefit to have one at our feet... then again, perhaps it's the other way around." Kaito pointed out as Zero glared at him.

As if he would be control by a Pureblood. "Just shut up, and pay attention before you cause a scene." Zero hushed the human hunter, and went back to listening to the conversation between Kaname and Kaien.

"We appreciate what you've done for us, Kaname-sama. No Pureblood has ever went this far for the sake of peace." Kaien said with a smile.

Yagari scoff, "Keep that act up. Let's see how long it lasts." He muttered, making Kaien shoot a glare at him. While Zero almost smirk.

"Thank you. I hope this peace can last a lifetime. We lost too many people on both sides. This endless bloodshed must now come to end." Kaname said, making Zero roll his eyes at her comment.

"Starting today marks the day the treaty begins. I hope we can achieve this peace, Kaname-sama." Kaien said as everyone stood up in their seats, but Kaname. Zero was silently glad it was over, and is eager to get out of the room fast as possible before Kaien forces him to stay to talk to her. "Come, we mustn't keep the others waiting. I'm sure your people need you."

"That went better than I thought." Kaito said as he walked pass Zero.

Ruka lean down, and whisper to Kaname. "Ah yes... There is something else that needs to be discussed, but I prefer it to be discuss with the current president, and next president." She announce, making the hunters halt in their tracks to look at each other, before Kaien dismissing them to leave the room.

Yagari patted Zero's back, and whisper to his ear. "Good luck." Before he along with Kaito who smirk at him, and the hunters left the room.

Zero curse underneath his breath. He went back to his original seat, and kept his eyes anywhere, but Kaname. That made Ruka frown at him for his disrespected attention. He wasn't phase by the female vampire's frown. He was rather used to it, since he dealt with it a lot during a couple years back.

Kaien sat back down in seat, and push up his glasses. "Very well... What is there needed to be discuss?" He asked.

Ruka looks at Kaname with a lower gaze, but Kaname merely brush her ally's worries aside. She looked up at Ruka, and Akatsuki. "Ruka and Akatsuki, leave us." She said as she turn to look back at the headmaster.

Ruka hesitated, but Akatsuki whisper her to not disobey Kaname. Both of the two aristocrats exited the room. Leaving just Kaname, Zero, and Kaien by themselves. Zero wondered what she's going to say to have all the members leave the room.

Kaname press her hands together. "I am sure you two are aware that I've been in hiding with my dear sister, Yuki, for these past two years. This is the first time during those years that I have showed myself, instead of my familiar." She said.

Kaien smiled. "Yes, I have heard, but Kaname-sama you don't need to speak about it. We are aware it was all, due to the incident with the Senate. You did it to protect Yuki, and yourself."

Kaname chuckle, making Zero's eyes narrow at that. Obviously there is more to what she is trying to say.

"Yes, but in order for this cooperation to work. Trust must be built, correct?" Kaien nodded as Kaname continue. "As I was implying, there is more to it. During those years, most of my strength was... _hindered_ to a state where I could not defend my body without leaving myself in vulnerable situation. I not only pose a danger to myself, but to others around me." She explained.

Kaien look bewildered by what she is saying. "Kaname, I don't quite follow. What do you mean you couldn't defend your body?"

"I was suffering from a double thirst. I am sure you're aware it is more dangerous for even a vampire below a Pureblood to endure." She replied in a matter fact tone.

 _'Double thirst?_ ' Zero pondered. He has never heard of that? Was it some type of illness among vampires? Zero look over at Kaien to see his face filled with shock, and surprise. Obviously, he knows what she is saying, but why is he giving her that look?

"Kaname... Are you saying..." Kaien couldn't finish what he saying. He look too shock, and disbelief. Zero now wants to know what is this double thirst about.

Kaname nodded, knowing what the headmaster is trying to say. "Yes... I am saying that I was pregnant during that time." She said in a calmest voice. With that, Zero's world went completely still.

* * *

 **A/N:** So I have decided to have Ai be born before Zero finding out about her. Also yes, Ren will be Zero and Kaname's child in this also. Kaname revealed Ai, because she didn't want Ai to grow up like how Yuki did. She knew it would have been an endless cycle if she continue it like that. However, now that she is no longer pregnant. She is able to use all of her powers, and be at full strength to protect her child.

In the manga it was stated that vampires give birth to two to five years. So I decided to have Kaname give birth after two years. After all, this is AU. Remember? There will be some timeskips here, and there. So yeah, **this story is short**. Just letting you all know:O


	3. The Agreement

_-Chapter 3: The Agreement -_

 _ **Soiree - Kaname**_

She said it. Two years of keeping it hidden from him. It finally came out.

Kaname remain silent. She watched both of their expressions (mostly Zero's). Denial, shock, surprise, and doubt is all she sees on Zero's face, while the headmaster is was mostly shock. Probably due to the fact his son, and his dear friend's daughter now have a child.

Kaname knew they would have those looks on their faces. She patiently waited for either of them to break the silence. She is more eager to answer any further questions.

After two years, her feelings for Zero still remains the same. When she saw him in the ballroom, she felt that feeling come once again. The ache to be by his side, and have him drink only from her. However, he made a vow to end all vampires, and she knows Zero's hatred has only increased more after what happened at the Cross Academy two years ago.

And it's all because of her...

"Who's... Who is the father?" Kaien asked, finally breaking the silence between them.

Kaname kept her stoic expression when Zero finally turn to look at her; waiting for her response to the headmaster's question. She close her eyes, and spoke in a calm tone. "You both already know the answer to that..."

She open her eyes to see Kaien looking straight away at Zero with a concern look. Zero didn't look at anyone. He kept his gaze down at his hands. She watch his body tremble, and couldn't tell if it's from rage, or something else. Either way, she knows he isn't too please to find out about this sudden news after so many months.

Kaien turn to look at Kaname. "Kaname, I-"

"Cross, may I have a word with the new-president?... It won't take long." She looks at Zero.

Kaien look at her with an unsure look, wondering if it is a good idea to leave them alone. He is aware of the strain relationship they both have with one and another. Not to mention Zero's vow to kill all vampires, due to his hatred.

Kaname close her eyes for a few seconds. "Please, Kaien..."

She needs this moment. Just this moment to share with Zero, and let him know about the child they have together.

Kaien didn't respond back. He looked at the two of them, knowing full well what's going to happen. However, it is for the best if they finally talk about it. Kaien thought of her as his own child, not just Zero. The man wanted what's best for both of them, despite who is in the wrong, or not.

Kaname watched the headmaster exit the room, leaving just the two of them alone. She don't know whether to be happy, or regret ever revealing a huge information about something very important to her, but Zero deserved to know. He is the father after all like Yuki said.

Now she just needs to know what's his response to all this.

Kaname look away from him, thinking that it would help ease his mixed emotions. He is known to easily get riled up, and right now is not the good time for them to go at it, considering there are hunters and vampires in the other room.

" _Zero_... Kiryuu" Not sure if she is allowed say his name.

She looked towards at a painting of an landscape of a farm to distract her eyes. "... I never intended for this to happen-..." She stopped what she is saying when she heard a loud click.

Kaname glance over to see Zero aiming his Bloody Rose at her. She didn't look surprise, nor hurt by his action. He had every right to be angry at her. He knows what kind of a person she is.

After all, she is a _Pureblood_. The type of vampires that play with everyone lives for their own entertainment.

Lavender eyes glaring as wine ones merely stare back without faltering. It made Zero's glare deepen more due to that. He rise from his seat without aiming his gun off her. "How do I know this is not a trick. Why tell me now? Is this part of your plan to use me to help you maintain control of your _precious_ vampires." He hissed at her as more assumptions came into his mind.

 _Anger_. She better watch what she says, before he might pull the trigger on her.

Kaname chooses her words carefully. "No... I always wanted to tell you, but my pregnancy. I couldn't risk it, not when I was left in vulnerable state for two years." She replied as she look back at the painting. Remembering that he hates it when she has that stoic expression on her face during situations like this.

"How do I know you aren't lying to me?"

Kaname sighs, "If you still don't believe me, then drink my blood... You of all people should know by now that _my blood_ holds no lie. Only the truth."

He glares at her for even offering such a thing after all this time.

Zero curses, and puts his gun away after a few minutes have passed. "Like I'll drink your **disgusting** blood ever again."

Kaname's eyes lower at that for a few seconds, and felt her heart twinge in pain, but soon brush it aside. Allowing her mask to appear on her face once more, despite how much pain her heart is in. "Very well, then." She said as silence filled the room once more.

"This... child... I assume he...she... is born?" Zero began, unsure what words to say. It surprised her that he even ask such a thing, considering he just doubted her moments ago.

Kaname close her eyes, knowing his anger is slowly calming down, but she should still watch what she says. He's still on edge. "Yes..." She should tell him about Ai. She is his daughter after all. "It's been almost three weeks, since she's been born."

"She?..." Zero's voice hesitated for a bit.

"It's a girl... Her name is Ai." Kaname chuckle, remembering her daughter's annoyed face when she left her with Seiren at the manor. Zero frown at her from her laugh. "Yuki says she looks too much like me, but... she has some of your behavior, and your glare. She frightens Aido sometimes due to that by how strongly it reminds him of you."

Zero smiled at the thought, and could imagine it. However, that smile was only brief as it quickly went away a few seconds afterwards. The hunter stare at her for a few seconds, before looking away. "... Where is she?" He asked.

"At my family manor with Seiren... I couldn't risk bringing her here, not when there is so many enemies that want to hurt me... and you." Kaname replied; she looks at him with a stern expression. "The only ones who knows about Ai's existence is Yuki, Akatsuki, Aido, Seiren, Ruka, and now you and Cross... for the moment... It is up to you two (mostly you) if you desire to reveal her existence to your association."

While for her, it might be a while to reveal her child to her kind.

Kaname gets up, sensing it is almost time for her, and Yuki to leave. She better get back to the family manor. She already been away too long from Ai. Kaname knows full well Seiren cannot fight against a horde of Purebloods, and aristocrats at the same time if they ever came to the manor.

"Yuki and I will be heading back to the manor now... Ai needs me. We will have the next meeting in two weeks." Kaname said as she head towards the door.

Zero grabbed her arm roughly to stop her from leaving. She look back at him, but his expression is unrecognizable. He has his head down and his bangs covering his eyes. She has a feeling on what he is thinking about, and sadly she has to decline it. All she wanted was to tell him about Ai, but if he is thinking what she assuming.

Then that's going to be a problem for the both of them.

"... Zero, do you remember what you promise me on that day two years go?" Kaname began. Surely he hasn't forgotten.

Zero didn't say anything. He didn't need to, because she remembers all so clearly of those words he said on that day. After all, he made it clear when he nearly killed her along with Yuki.

Kaname's eyes narrowed, "You promise to end all Purebloods..." She grabs Zero's arm, which made him tighten his hold on her own. "... Ai may not be a Pureblood, but I will not put her life at risk." Kaname used her Pureblood's strength to pull Zero's arm off her. "I intend to protect her from anyone... even from her own father."

She knows he is thinking that she is hypocrite, since she told him about their child, then now is preventing him from seeing her. He should have known she was going to do this. He made that promise to them. He would honestly believe she would let him be around her child with a goal like that?

Zero looks up, and glares at her. Both of them mirroring the same expression at each other. "You don't _have_ the right." He sneered.

Kaname wanted to laugh at that. Oh how wrong he is. "I have the **every** right to do what is necessary for her safety. For I am her mother-"

"I'm her father damn it!" Zero nearly shouted.

It made Kaname's eyes darken. "Ah yes, her father that made a vow to kill all Purebloods, including her own mother and aunt. Let's not forget the hatred he has for the vampires, which is what Ai is if you're forgetting." She said, causing Zero to jolt in surprise. Clearly he hasn't forgotten.

Zero glare down at her. "So why tell me if I'm not allowed to see her, huh.".

"It's simple. You're her father, and deserved the right to know, but-"

He roughly grabbed her arm, and gripped it. "But nothing! If I deserved to know, then I deserved to see her!"

Kaname's eyes narrow. "But that promise you made is preventing you from seeing her." She pointed out before looking away from him.

She needs to calm herself, before she loses control and have both of them attack each other.

"That is why this alliance is needed. To create a world where everyone, especially Ai, will be safe in." Kaname looks back at him with a lower gaze, allowing herself to be expose in front of him. She wants to show him that this is what she truly wants.

No lies. No tricks.

Zero glare at her, tightening his hold. She didn't even try to break free from him this time. "A world for her? Or for you." He replied.

"A world we both want. Isn't that what you want for her as well? A peaceful life?" Kaname asked.

Zero's eyes widen, he then closes his mouth, and looks away without saying a word. Obviously thinking about what she said. Surely he has to see the reasoning to all this, and that this is the only way for them to give their child a life they both want for her. Unless that isn't what Zero wants for Ai.

Kaname watches him, wondering what's going on in his mind. "... Zero." Kaname puts her hand on his arm, and could feel his body tense from her touch. She watch him turn to look back at her with a distrustful gaze. He still had doubts. Of course he does. "... All I ever wanted was to keep Yuki away from this life we both live, but I was too late to prevent her from being suck back into this darkness we're in. I don't... I don't want Ai to ever go through what we been through. She deserves something better."

Zero look down at his feet, unsure what to say. She knew he is aware she is right, and he hates that she is. "... Damn it." Zero pulled away from her, and walks over to the table. He slams his hands on top of it, and stands there. He didn't move, nor did anything else. "... Is that the true reason why you're doing this alliance? For... For her?"

"For everyone..." Memories of the fallen flash before her eyes. Each that she haven't heard, nor seen in a very long time. She seen enough of deaths in this eternal life. Kaname gave a small smile, and spoke in a soft voice. "This endless bloodshed needs to stop..."

Zero sigh, and kept his gaze down at the table. "... It will never end as long as your kind lives." She barely heard him say. She won't deny that he is right. Purebloods are the reason for the chaos this world is in.

 _'Which is why I am going to end this cycle.'_ Kaname thought to herself. This alliance is only one step in her plans. There is still so much left to do before they can truly achieve this peace.

"... When can I see her?" He asked as he then soon chuckle. "Or... how long would it be until you approve that I am safe to be around her?"

"I..."

Perhaps she was too harsh on him. He does have the right, and she should know how he is by now. Zero would never hurt Ai. If Yuki is here, she would scold her for ever doubting Zero.

"I will allow you to see her, because you are right... You do deserve to see her as much as I." Kaname said suddenly, making Zero look up at her in a surprise expression. He didn't expect her to change her mind without having them to continue to argue about this.

Even if they aren't together, her daughter needs both of her parents in her life. She don't want her to grow up without knowing her father.

Zero waited for her to continue. "But?" He knows there is more to it than a simple yes.

"Ai is to remain inside the manor for the time being. She is still a newborn infant, and our enemies won't hesitate to use that to their advantages." Kaname said as Zero finally lets go of her arm. He probably thought she was going to talk about something else. She straighten her outfit out to make sure it won't cause any suspicious among the others. "There is a secret passage that leads to my family manor. Cross will tell you how to access it, though rest assure that only selected few know about it."

Kaname turned around, and was about to leave until Zero spoke again. "Kuran..." She stops in her track as she turn to look back at him. "I will come by tomorrow nightfall... I will let Cross know of the next meeting." He said as she nodded, then head straight for the door. "... and thank you."

She barely heard him whisper the last part. She merely smiled as she walked out of the room.

* * *

 _ **Few Hours later: Town - Kaito**_

"I never would think you were the type to drink, but consider the circumstances. I would say you need this, Zero." Kaito said as he watch Zero took a big drink out of his glass. That was glass number four. They are sitting in a small bar in the small part of this town. Luckily this is one of the safest part in the city, due to large number of vampire hunters that live here.

The human hunter wasn't surprise when his friend came to him, and asked to come with him to a bar in town. Kaito wanted to go to one, to drown all the frustration that he had to babysit vampires most of the night. He wasn't surprise that Zero wanted to come to.

Zero should consider himself lucky that the bar owner is an ex-vampire hunter. Otherwise, he would be sitting outside, and having Kaito run around to get him drinks. Not that he wouldn't mind.

Kaito figured Zero needed a few alcohol, considering he was alone with his ex. Not to mention she is the leader of the vampires now, which he has to see more often than he wants to.

So Kaito figure Zero wanted some alcohol in his system from what he's been through tonight. He didn't care that he was below the age of 21. He hardly look it, and most people would consider Zero's age more than that. However, that doesn't mean he approves of underage drinking, especially having him become an alcoholic. Despite him being close to the legal age.

Kaito just thought he needed at least this one night. Even if he is the most boring person to drink with.

He will admit he is curious on what was said in the room. He seen the president walked out with a surprise look, and he did well for lying to them on why he had a look. Kaito would have believed it, but then he saw Zero's face. It only made him along with Yagari more curious what was said between the two. However, Zero kept himself away from them all, especially Cross for the moment. The only words they got out of him is that the next meeting would be next week.

Obviously something happened, and he is determined to find out. "So..." The human hunter tapped his glass, watching Zero drink from a new glass the bartender brought over. "I am assuming the talk between you two didn't end so well."

Zero didn't say nothing, but Kaito saw the twitch in his eyebrows. It made him press on.

"You're going to be seeing her more often, but the first meeting is always the worst one. You at least know what you're in for. So you did well. Good job." Kaito said as Zero took another drink. He didn't like the lack of response due to that. "If you're not going to say anything, then I don't see the point of me being-"

"I'm a father now."

Kaito stop what he saying. "What?" Zero didn't say anything. He kept his attention on his drink. Kaito swore he heard him say what he think he just say. Either he drank too much, or Zero truly did say that. "Zero, what did you just say?"

Zero took a few second before taking a big drink, and ask the bartender to come over. He asked the man to fill both his, and Kaito's half drink up. Obviously, the human hunter isn't going to like what he is going to hear. Kaito grabbed his cup, and waited for Zero's response.

Zero look up at him with a stern expression. "I said, I am a father now." He said slowly to make sure he won't have to repeat himself again.

If time stopped, then it sure feels like it this for Kaito. After Zero said that sentence. He felt his breath hitch in his throat, and could feel a wave of shock rush through him. Of course he didn't believe it for a few seconds, but Zero's face showed that it is all in fact true.

"Damn..." Kaito took a big drink from his glass. More than he usually does. Just enough to make it burn longer in the back of throat to remind him that this is real. Now he can see why Zero is drinking like it's the end of the world. It is for him. Kaito sets his glass down, and leans back in his seat to get comfortable. He didn't know what to say, or how to say it.

Zero is a father, which only means one thing.

 _'Kaname is the mother... a Pureblood.'_ Kaito thought bitterly. That woman doesn't know when to stop with her games. Now she has Zero wrapped around her fingers. It will be much harder for him to escape her grasp now.

"Does Master know?" Kaito asked, watching what he is saying. He didn't want to have Zero to throw a temper tantrum in the bar now.

Zero shook his head, "No... I couldn't tell him yet. Cross knows."

Kaito scoff at that. "Of course he does. The damn fool consider those _things_ as his children."

It only means that Kaname's inner circle knows as well. Why tell him now? Does she want to get back with him? Or does she want to use him in her sick games once again? The father of her child, the new president of the Hunter Association at her feet.

Kaito scratch back of his head, and could feel the awkward atmosphere set in. Right now, he is hoping a vampire would barge in. It would definitely lighten up the mood, and surely Zero doesn't want to continue this as well. "Is... Is it boy?"

"A girl. Her named is Ai..." Zero takes a drink from his glass as he began explaining to Kaito about Ai. How she was born a few weeks ago, and that is the main reason why Kaname Kuran been in hiding. Kaito doesn't buy it. He knows there is more to that Pureblood, than meets the eye.

"So you're going tomorrow to see your supposedly child at the Kuran manor. Well." Kaito raise his glass up to him. "I wish you all the luck. You're going to need it _Mr. Kuran_." He takes a drink as Zero glared at him. Oh, he is going to be seeing that look more often.

* * *

 ** _A Day Later: Kuran Manor - Zero_**

He stood alone in the entrance in the manor. Seiren left him to go get her mistress. He was surprise Hanabusa wasn't verbally attacking him, since he could sense his presence in a nearby. He almost missed the blonde idiot. Though it must be on Kaname's part, not wanting to have a fight in their family manor.

In truth he didn't want to be here. He didn't feel welcome, nor enjoy being inside of the woman he used to love's house. He should have consider of taking Kaito with him here. It would at least make this less painful. There is no use to complaining now. He's here.

 _'Ready to see this... daughter that I supposedly have.'_ Zero thought to himself as he looks around.

When he first found out about her. He didn't believe Kaname's words, and almost fought her. However, seeing that look in her eyes, and her offering to give him her blood to see it. It showed that she is in fact telling the truth. He didn't think it was possible, or that the two of them have a child together.

He never imagine it, but it happened... A child. A child he has with a Pureblood. He bet his ancestors are cursing at him in their graves.

"Zero?" He looked up to see where that familiar gentle voice is coming from. His eyes slightly soften (without him noticing) at the sight of his beloved adopted sister, Yuki walking down the stairs with a big grin. He tried to stop his lips from curling up to small smile when he notice her eyes brim with tears of joy.

She hasn't change one bit.

"H-How did you find this place?" She asked, realizing that he is here in fact in her very manor.

"Kuran told me at the meeting the headmaster knew how to get here." He simply said as he pulls out some documents out of his coat. That is another reason why he came here. "I was sent to deliver these reports from the Hunter Association by her request."

Yuki's face lit up from him mentioning that he is going to give papers to her sister. She is thinking that he is getting along with Kaname now. She has no idea that she is completely wrong.

"Reports?" Yuki remembering he mention about reports. "Reports about what?"

Zero put the documents back in it's original spot. "Something only she needs to see." He stated as he looked to the direction where Seiren went. Hoping she would come soon, because he doesn't want to stay here, and catch up on the past. It would only make him begin to think of what all has happened over the pass two years.

Yuki frown with a small pout. "I see you haven't change." She said, it almost made Zero wanted to smile at her pouty face. Even after what happened two years ago, she is still treating him as she did before.

"You as well." He pointed out making Yuki smile for bit, until her face fell a few seconds afterwards.

The young Pureblood's eyes lower as she look down at her feet before back up at him. "Did... Did Onee-sama told you, Zero?" She asked, curious if there is more to the reason he is here.

"... Yeah." He replied, knowing what she is asking. He just realize that he might be the last person to know about the existence of his daughter. How long has Kaname Kuran kept this from him?

Yuki's eyes glowing slightly with glimmer of hope. "... And you're here to see Ai, right? Not just to deliver the reports?"

Zero was about to answer her until Seiren returned back into the room. The vampire bow before the two of them. "Kiryuu, Kaname-sama is ready to see you. Follow me." She stated as Zero nodded, and follow behind her.

"Zero, wait!" Yuki called out to him. He stop walking, and look back at her. "That promise you made... Did you find something else to have a reason to live?"

 _'I'll keep running to give you a reason to live.'_ He remembered her words to him years ago. Zero didn't say nothing. He merely smiled at her as he turn around, and followed Seiren to where his daughter is.

* * *

 _ **Dahlia Academy - Takuma**_

He knew there is nothing he could do to stop her. She has so much power over him, and it would be a death sentence if he ever went against her. The blonde vampire close his eyes to look away from the Pureblood that took him two years ago, and made him stay by her side. Sara Shirabuki.

"So Kaname Kuran is now the leader of our kind. I wonder what took her so long to make that move." Sara ponder at the thought, before turning her attention to him. "It's been two years you last seen her, right Ichijo?" Sara asked from her seat as she rubbed the head of a sleeping human on her lap. Her next victim.

Takuma open his eyes, and look over out the window outside of the dorm room at the girl academy. It's only been a few days, since they arrived here. He doesn't know how long they would be here, considering she is already taken by all the students.

"Yes." He said with a light smile, remembering his dear friend. He wondered how she's been doing for these pass two years.

Sara frown slightly at his expression, which quickly went away as she smile down at the girl in her lap. "I wonder how long it'll be for her to hold onto that position. She only increase her enemies by joining sides with the Hunter Association. The people that desire to end our kind, but yet she also increase her defenses. I wonder what for..." Sara trailed her finger down to the girl's neck, brushing her hair aside to reveal the skin on her neck. "I guess I could wait awhile longer. It'll be interesting to see how this all unfolds. Wouldn't you agree, Ichijo?"

Takuma didn't say anything. He look out to the night sky at the moon, wondering if his friend is staring at the same one as well. _'Was this all part of your plan, Kaname?... Or did something happen that made you take that position once again?.'_

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for the reviews! I know you guys wanted to see how Zero react to baby Ai. Sorry, this is for the plot's sake, and the story is short XD Don't worry, it will be shown. The next chapter will be a timeskip. However, there will be some flashbacks over the story that will show what happened between the years. Ai will be a toddler in the next chapter.

I only show Kaito's point of view once. From now on I am only (try to) doing Zero, and Kaname's point of view, since this story is basically about them along with their child. (though Ren will come later)

 **Why did Zero tell Kaito he is a father?** Well from what I seen in the manga. It seems like Zero, and Kaito are very close. So I assume Zero is okay to share this information with him.

 **Does that mean Zero, and Kaname are good?** Well in a way they are. They are on good grounds for Ai's sake, but Zero still has doubts about Kaname, and is conflicted if he should be with her due to his feelings, or not due to his duty as a hunter and his hatred. Remember, it is Zero Kiryuu the Tsundere hunter:P.

Out of curiousity. How would you guys feel if I do a spin-off story to this? Like Yuki, and Kaito's point of view? The reason I am asking is because it will show their point of view in all this. I only want this story to have only Kaname, and Zero's point of view.

Also I was thinking of having Kaito, and Yuki get together. Not right away! It will take time of course, due to Kaito's hatred for Purebloods, and not to mention he is an adult while Yuki is a late teenager. Plus I like to keep them in character as well (or try to be lol). Would you guys mind if I do that story too? Also do you mind if Yuki, and Kaito got together? This is still canon like Ruka will get with Akatsuki. Hanabusa with Yori. Rima, and Shiki (Though I don't think Hino-sama announce they are canon, or did she?) I just feel bad for leaving Yuki alone XD

 **Questions about the chapter** : Are you okay if I do timeskips? (I won't do a lot. Just this one for now where Ai is a toddler) Are you okay with Kaito, and Yuki being a pairing? (If not please explain:3) Do you want Zero, and Kaname be together again? (even though it is going to take them awhile to admit their feelings for each other once again XD) Do you want Ren to come in the story sooner, or you're okay if he comes way later? Did you think Kaname had the right to try to keep Ai away from Zero, due to his hatred for vampires? (Remember, I said try before she changed her mind after consideration on her part xD) Do you want Yagari, and Kaito to meet Ai? Please tell me all in your comments:D I will see you all next time~


	4. Their Secrets

_-Chapter 4: Their Secrets-_

 _ **Few Weeks Later:**_ _ **Kuran Mansion - Kaname**_

Ai's existence is still consider a secret among everyone. Zero agreed to keep her existence hidden, until Kaname decides the right time to announce her to the world. There is no doubt that it would ruin both of their reputation, and could ruin the trust Zero has with the hunters.

However, Kaname knows that he doesn't care about all that. Their child's safety is all that matters to them.

Ai is their main reason for both of them to reach this agreement to work together to achieve this peace. If she wasn't born. There is no doubt Zero would refuse to work with Kaname.

At first it was unpleasant for the both of them alone. Short conversations here, and there. The only thing that would make time last between them is if they talk about Ai. Overtime the two of them soon overcome this, and was able to freely talk how they used to be in the past. They don't realize they were slowly becoming comfortable with one and another once again.

However, this did not mean they are back to how they were then. No. They could never go back to the past. No matter how much she desires it. As long as Zero has his hatred for vampires, and is the president of the Hunter Association. They will never be together.

They never brought up the past in each other's presence. Sure enough she is aware Zero has unanswered questions that he wants to ask her, but their duties as leaders and parents forbid them from ever letting their personal feelings come out, especially for Zero.

As the Hunter Association next president he must not make any hesitation, nor allow his feelings cloud his judgement. He must do what is not only best for the hunters, but for humanity. That is the role of the president of such organization. Even if Kaien Cross disagreed that notion.

Kaname set down the documents on top of her desk in her office. "Are these all of the reports?" She asked after reading over them again.

Hanabusa nodded, "Yes. They're all that Kiryuu has given to me." He said, she barely heard the hesitant in his voice when he said Zero's name. Hanabusa still isn't fond of Zero, nor likes that fact he is Ai's father. He isn't jealous. No, Kaname knows Hanabusa is worried that Zero might harm Ai due to his hatred for vampires.

"Very well. You may leave." She turned to look down at the documents.

Hanabusa took a step forward. "Kaname-sama..." He looks down at his feet for a few seconds before back up at her with a worried expression. "Forgive me for asking, but is it wise to allow Kiryuu around Ai?" She looks towards him, causing him to jump slightly from her gaze. "Ah! You don't have to answer if you don't-

"Go on." She said, waiting for him to explain himself.

He clears his throat. "I am aware you, and him have... _past relations_ with one, and another. I am not entirely sure if you still care for him, nor does he for you..." She watched Hanabusa's eyes flicker with emotions for moment on the past.

She knew Hanabusa didn't like the fact she, and Zero were together then. It's mostly due to Zero's rude behavior, and hatred for vampires that cause Hanabusa along with the other Night Class members to have strong distaste for her relationship with the hunter.

She knows Hanabusa was in fact jealous of Zero at the time. Perhaps even hurt from her rejecting his feelings (along with Ruka), despite never telling her them in person. She was aware of it, but she did gave him a hint that she did not feel the same way as he (and Ruka) do. That didn't mean she did not care for them any less.

"However, that doesn't hide the fact that Kiryuu tried to murder you, and Yuki Cross- Yuki-sama." Hanabusa corrected himself. "Two years ago... and he swore to kill all Purebloods! He tried to murder you, Kaname-sama! What makes you think he-" Hanabusa takes a deep breath to calm himself. "He won't try it again... and Ai is all but defenseless to stop him if he should ever try to."

Kaname let out a small chuckle. "Ah, you're worried if Zero will kill Ai. You don't need to fear. It is true Zero made that vow, and still harbors hatred for our kind...but." Her eyes trail over to Ai sleeping soundlessly in a small basin by the wall. "Ai is the only exception to Zero's hatred and vow, due to her being his daughter. As well as his love for her."

Hanabusa raises a brow. "Love?" He said confused.

She look at him with a light smile. "One day you'll understand when you have children of your own... Is that all, Aido?"

Hanabusa look down at his feet before back up at her. "...Yes. I'll be in the library looking over the files we retrieved from the ruins of the Senate." He said as he bow before her, and walked out of the room.

 _'Still cares for me... His admiration never cease to amuse me.'_ She looks back down at the documents on the desk.

There been growing reports of hunters being force to kill few noble families, then taking their own lives. There are a few Purebloods she could name off the dot that is causing this, but she won't make the move just yet. Obviously the person is playing a game with her, and is waiting for her do something about it. She won't do it. Not yet.

However, that doesn't please Zero one bit. The hunters are demanding justice for what been done to their allies. There been more hunters out than usual. Of course she would get dragged into it during the meetings. They would accuse her of using the treaty as a façade to hide herself, or that she is the one who is doing this. If she never told Zero about Ai, and the true reason about this alliance, he would have toss her to the curb along with them.

All she could offer to the hunters that she is finding the person who has done this. Not to mention she has to take care of her own kind as well.. So she's been busy for the past few weeks. Ruka, and Akatsuki are doing their best on the tasks she gives them. However, they will be gone for awhile. Along with her dear sister, Yuki.

Kaname brush her hand through her hair, and takes a deep breath. She ignored the darkening shadow looming behind her, and could feel him smirking at her frustration. During times like this, he appears in her mind every so often. Enjoying the stress she is in, or to remind her the events that has happened.

 ** _"So pitiful you are, my dear sweet Kaname._** _**After two whole years of keeping her hidden. You're giving back her freedom. You were so determined to keep her safe, but yet you can't allow yourself to do necessary actions to assure that.**_ " She felt him grabbed her chin as she turn to look at Rido's face that is filled with amusement. **" _Why are you hesitating? Have you forgotten about your true life?"_**

Yuki is back to Cross Academy. After a few days of consideration, Kaname allowed her to go back, and open the Night Class once again. It would help some of the hunters to not be countless on watch at the academy, and would make the peace come slightly closer to coming true with this one simple act.

However, she cannot come with her due to her duty as the sole leader of the vampire race. She is already busy with dealing issues with the hunters as well as assembling a new vampire council that share the same view as her.

Yuki will be the president of the Night Class as well as the only Pureblood there. Of course she was against it at first, but after thinking about it. She allowed her to go on the condition of Ruka, and Akatsuki going with her. It would do those two well to take a break from her countless tasks she been given them... and to help Ruka get over her feelings for her so she can see what she has in front of her.

"No... I haven't forgotten." She said as she looked away from him. There was no way she could ever forget the memories over the millenniums. It's who she is. The _progenitor_ of the Kuran family.

 ** _"Lock her away if you're worried about her. Do what beloved Juri, and Haruka have done."_**

Kaname ignored Rido, she began putting the documents back into the folder, and decided to show some of these to the next meeting of a small vampire council she assemble with Lord Aido.

Rido laugh, and trail his fingers down on her face. He didn't lust for her strongly as he does for Yuki, the one who strongly resembles of Juri. The center of his sick twisted obsession he has. In a way he does desire her, but only for her purest blood, and the power she holds inside.

" _ **If not. Why not devour her along with that child. You will gain more power to destroy those that stand in your way."**_ Rido said with a sickening grin at the thought of tasting Yuki, and Ai's blood. He turned his gaze over to the basin where her daughter is. " ** _Be like your true self once again. Unless you're afraid of being that person you always were... How naively innocent of you. You desire the same just as I."_**

Kaname frown, and looked back at him with a glare for even thinking such a thing. "You, and I's desires are different." She says, barely controlling the anger in her voice.

Rido laughs, _**"Oh, wrong you are, Kaname. You and I are in fact the same. Our desires for the one we love is similar."** _ He leans down, towards her face. " ** _You crave for that hunter. I can see it in your eyes. Deep down lurks that temptation to eat away his existence. Satisfy the never ending hunger that calls out to you. Similar to the one I have for Juri. This is your true nature. For we are the same."_**

"Perhaps, we are similar... but-" Her wine eyes glowed red as she watch his form before her disappear out of her sight. She pushes his presence back deep within her, and making sure he will not resurface again for awhile. "I would never had sacrifice their baby that share the same name as me to awaken myself from my eternal slumber. I would have let myself continue to sleep until the end of time, and you wouldn't be the remains of an ugly obsession. That's difference between you, and I... Rido."

She could feel him laughing at her. That man knows how to get underneath her skin. Even though he is no longer living in this world any more thanks to Yuki, and Zero. He still has a way to do so.

Kaname sigh, and takes a deep breath. Recollecting herself, she press her hand on her face to think of any good memories that would soothe the raging beast within. Something that would ease her mind. She thought of a recent particular memory that happen not too long ago.

* * *

 ** _Few Weeks Ago - Kaname_**

"Here are the reports you requested." Kaname grabbed the documents from Zero. Seiren bowed to her, and left her daughter's room. The pureblood kept her eyes on the document, but in the corner of her eyes she could see his eyes scanning around the room. She tried to hide back a growing smile at his annoyed expression from all the stuff Ai has in her room.

"I believe that is all Yuki's doing." Kaname said to assure Zero that she did not partake in any of this. "My dear sister has a sense of never listening to me when it comes to Ai."

Zero scoff, he was about to say something until his eyes darted over to the crib across the room.

Kaname glance in the corner of her eyes to see him with his attention over towards their daughter, sensing her presence in her crib. She watch his expression shape between many forms. Denial that he has a daughter. Shock that she is here. Unsure he should to go see her.

"Ze-Kiryuu." Reminding herself that she cannot say his name due to their relationship now. "You don't need my permission to go see her."

Kaname look over at the crib, then at him. He didn't move an inch, not taking what she just said to him. Kaname sets her paper over on one of the tables in the room, and makes her way over to Ai's crib. He isn't going to go to her. She is going to bring her to him.

 _'He's still troublesome as always.'_ Kaname thought to herself.

Kaname smiled down at her daughter who is looking up at her, wondering what she is going to do. Her curly hair is messy from waking from her nap, but she didn't seem to mind that her mother is here to take her. She look more eagerly to be picked up, since she hasn't been held by her for the past few hours. As Yuki would say, she is very attach to her.

Ai reach her small hands out when her mother picked her up in her arms. Kaname holds her, and debated for a few seconds if she should grab her blanket as well. No, she wanted Zero to see all of her. She isn't going to let (if he will) him hide Ai's face, due to his nervousness. She turns around with a stoic expression as she walk over to Zero.

Each step she took, she watches him hesitate, dare say look frighten to see his child before him. It made Kaname want to smirk at his growing anxiety, but she kept her stoic mask on. Even though she wanted to tease him for being the next president, and is known be one of the hard-stone hunters, but yet he looks terrified of his daughter.

Kaname stands in front of him with their child. She watched Zero's lavender eyes staring down at Ai in her arms, while Ai looked up at her than to him with curious eyes. Without a doubt Ai could tell this is her father. Her small wines fixated on him, no longer paying attention to her mother. Usually she would hardly look at anyone, but mostly Kaname. Yet Zero seems to have caught her eyes.

"Rest assure, she hasn't taken all of my traits. I believe she inherit your personality that Aido seems to not be fond of." Kaname teased lightly to lighten the mood for him. "... Do you want to hold her? I have to look at the documents so we can begin our discussion."

It wasn't mostly a lie. She did need to look at them, but she said that to ease everything for Zero. Also for herself to not allow her to think about what _could_ happen.

Zero eyes flicker for moment before he spoke. "...Yeah."

Kaname gently hands Ai to him. She instructed him on how to hold her, but he seem to know what he was doing. He didn't look like he was listening to her. He had his attention on the child in his arms, who was staring up at him with curious eyes. It made Kaname almost want to smile, since Ai doesn't let just anyone hold her, especially strangers. It took Ruka awhile for the child to get used to her, while Hanabusa still needs time.

Kaname walks over to the table to begin reading the documents, reminding herself she had work that still needed to be done. In corner of her eyes she watch the two of them. Both of them had their attention on each other. Neither one move, nor broke the silence. Until Ai made the first move.

Her tiny hand reach out to him. It made Zero shift her to where he is holding her with one arm. While he moved his other arm to where he let her grab onto his index finger tightly.

His face soften down at her as she now has her attention on his hand. Her small hand motion to bring his hand closer to her face. Only to have it not move. . Ai continue to tugged him, and he still didn't move. She was trying to bring his hand to her face, but he isn't letting her. Not giving what she wants, Ai's eyes narrow down into what one would assume to be a glare.

Most children would cry from being denied, especially infants, but Ai is no ordinary child.

A small chuckle escape his lips at her expression. Finally giving in, he let his daughter pull his hand to her face. Her tiny mouth latch on a piece of his skin without hesitation. It made Kaname almost move in her spot to stop Ai from feeding off her father. Worried that Zero might do something drastic, considering he isn't fond of vampires.

However, she reminded herself seconds after that this is his daughter.

Zero knew what she is doing, but he didn't seem to mind it. Instead he made the rest of his fingers rub her cheek. The action cause the infant snuggle against the small affection her father is giving her, and make soft coo loudly against his skin.

Zero smiled from hearing the small sounds his daughter is making. "... You're just like Ichiru. So clingy." Kaname heard him lightly teased Ai.

Kaname didn't say nothing. She didn't want to ruin the rare moment where Zero drop his guard like this. It's been a long time she ever seen that look on his face, and she couldn't help to smile knowing that it's due to Ai. Their daughter.

 _'Perhaps... Ai will be the one to save you from the darkness, Zero...'_ Kaname thought to herself as she look back down to read the papers in her hands. Letting her daughter enjoy the moment with her father. After all, how long do they know moments like this can last...

* * *

 ** _Kuran Manor- Kaname_**

She smiled from the memory. Ever since that day, Zero been visiting every few days, or whenever he has the time. However, not without business of course. He would only come when there is reports she needs to see. So it won't raise questions among the others, since they're keeping it a secret for now. Though it is futile, since she is aware his inner circle knows about the child. That Kaito Takamiya, and Toga Yagari. She knows both of them don't like her, nor like the fact that she is mother of Zero's child. She cannot say what they're thinking, but she know as a fact they both hate vampires as much as Zero. The only difference is that Ai is not their daughter to where she can be exception to that.

 _'And Kaien expects me to bring Ai to him at Cross Academy.'_ Kaname knows the headmaster has been busy as of late, and don't have the time to make a trip to the Kuran manor to see the infant. He asked her after Yuki open the Night Class a few days ago that she should bring Ai with her on her visit to the Academy. He tried to reassure her that the only hunters on the campus is only Kaito, and Yagari. Like that would ease her mind.

However, it is not like she has much of a choice. She sent Seiren out on an important task, and won't return any time soon. Hanabusa is in capable of watching the child, due to Ai not being much fond of him as well. Not to mention he is not strong enough to protect her if something should happen. While Ruka and Akatsuki are at the academy with Yuki.

She could always use her familiar to go to headmaster. Then again, knowing the man he won't keep quiet on the fact he will never get a chance to see his grandchild. Even with all that is happening right now, he won't shut up about it _._

 _'It'll might do Ai some good to leave the manor, and be in a new surrounding.'_ She reminded herself that she will reveal her child's existence soon. Not wanting to have her grow up in the same lifestyle as Yuki once did. It would do no good if she did grew up like Yuki. It might cause what happened years ago all over again. _'Trust is build. Not expected.'_

Kaname sigh just from thinking about it. It has been a few days, since she seen Yuki. She would like to know how her dear sister is handling the Night Class at the academy. No doubt Yagari, especially Kaito are treating her ill.

... Alright. It seems like she has little to no option to the manner now. She made up her mind, and give what the annoying president what he wants.

* * *

 ** _Town - Zero_**

"Walking down a dark alleyway doesn't sound suspicious at all... but we are both needed back at Cross Academy less you are forgetting. I also have papers to grade before tomorrow's class." Zero didn't said nothing. He kept walking down to a certain bar in the alleyway with Kaito trailing behind him. They just finish completing their assignment, but there is something Zero needs to do. "A bar? Where did you find this place? Do they know you're underage?"

Zero still didn't say anything. He heard Kaito muttered brat underneath his breath for not answering him. He'll find out soon enough why they're here. It would help ease Kaito's mind about what is all going on. After all, that is the only reason Zero comes here. For information, and answers.

He needs to know who is causing all these hunters killing themselves after they killed vampire families. Obviously it is by a work of a Pureblood, which Kaname doesn't want to take risky actions to find out the culprit right away. He had no choice, but to resort to this.

 _'She has never change...'_ Zero thought bitterly. It would do Kaito good as well to be away from Cross Academy more. He knows he isn't fond of a particular female vampire there.

The pair entered inside the bar, looking around to see men talking to the serving girls that have too much make-up. Zero ignored the looks the men were giving them (mostly him), and made his way over to the bartender. Zero sits down with a bewildered Kaito who is wondering why they're in here.

"What can I get you, Zero?" the bartender asked, slightly showing his fangs. Kaito looked at his partner with a raise brow to see a vampire (bartender) know about Zero here.

Zero brush off his friend's look. " _The Queen of Abyss_."

The bartender chuckle, "Ah, yes... Coming right up." He started to prepare the cocktail for him.

Kaito lean on the stool, and gave a puzzling look to Zero. "Okay. Obviously this guy here knows you, and you don't need me here to be your buyer-"

"It's not what you think." Zero said. The bartender returned, and set down two cocktails in front of them with the color of purple and red content liquid inside.

Kaito made a scrunch up face when he twirl his drink to see the liquid is heavy more than he liked. "I think I'll just take water instead."

Zero on the other hand turned his drink to the side to reveal a coaster beneath it. It was marked of rose petals arranged into a crest. Zero wrote something on the coaster. Before Kaito could see what he wrote, he flip it over and gave it back to the bartender.

The bartender looked at it, then walk over and pick up their cocktails from them. "You know where to go, Zero." The bartender said as he walked away, and tend to the other customers.

Zero got up, and headed straight to the back of the bar with Kaito following shortly behind him confused on what is going on. The hunters soon come across a man in suit standing in front of a door. He moved to the side and allowed them to enter inside what appears to be a stairs leading down into darkness with candles lit on each side of the walls.

They walked down the stairs in silence for a few minutes. "... The Queen of Abyss is a person, and she is down these stairs, right?" Kaito asked, piecing together everything.

"Yeah."

A woman Zero still isn't fond of, even after knowing her for more than almost a year.

Kaito chuckle from the look on his face, "Don't tell me you had another relationship with a vampire? I thought _Kuran_ was the only one."

Before Zero could tell him to keep quiet. Their noses were hit with a strong scent of roses, and soon found themselves at the bottom of the stairs. There they see they are in a big room with vases of roses placed around inside. In center of the room is a red velvet sofa with a beautiful woman sitting on it with her legs cross, and laying on her side in a seductive manner. It made Kaito cringe while Zero was unfazed by it. Like he always is when he meets her.

Her mismatched eyes, red and purple, glinted with mischievous when they landed on Zero. She got up, causing her v-neck dress to show more of her curvaceous breasts and body as she walked towards him.

"My, another visit from you? I am starting to think you've fallen for me, Zero." She trail her long fingers across his cheek. Zero still wasn't showing any emotions on features for what she is doing. It made her red lips curl up in a smirk as she looked back at Kaito. "And you brought a handsome friend as well. Oh you know me so well."

"Enough, let's get down to business, Shien." Zero stated coldly.

Shien laugh, and turn her attention back to Zero. She rubbed her head on his arm, and trail her fingers up and down it. "Oh, don't be jealous, my dear. You should know I always have my eyes set on you."

Zero scoff, and look back to see Kaito looking half-dazed by what he is seeing before him. "Zero, you have a lot of explaining to do."

"Don't get the wrong idea, Kaito." Zero replied as he pushed the woman away from him, finally getting annoyed of her toying him like this. Shien has always been that way, since he has known her. A woman of raw passions, and only desires. There is no signs of innocence, or hesitation. This is her true nature. In a way, she is like a snake. One that he isn't fond of. "She's just a Level C vampire that I didn't kill, because her position among the vampire realm hold a lot of opportunities for information we hunters can get."

Shien looked slightly offended before flicking her hair to the side. "Always so cold, and threatening." She motion them to follow her into the next room with a small table and a few seats. She took a seat across from the hunters. "Though how could you say I am just a mere _Level C_ when you chase me so passionately in the past."

"Didn't think you were the type to have another woman in your life. I must say you're starting to become popular with the ladies." Kaito teased as he patted Zero's back. Zero brush his hands off of him with a small frown for him to say such a thing.

Shien chuckled, "Sadly it seems his eyes is only held to our beloved Queen." She watch Zero's expression darken (though slight surprise) from mentioning that. She smiled, and cross her legs to reveal more of her upper thigh. "Don't look surprise, dear. You should know by now that nothing in this world escapes my ears. Not even the relationship you had with Kaname Kuran."

He should have know there were others that known about their relationship they once had. They weren't exactly discreet back at the academy a few years ago.

"So it seems."

"Indeed, and you two are now working together to bring this peace for both our kinds. My what a sight it is. A Kuran princess working with a Kiryuu hunter. This tale will be remembered for many years. It's _romantic_." Shien replied as she rub her fingers across the smooth surface of the table. "Though it seems you two are no longer together after Rido Kuran was killed thanks to you, and the other Kuran princess... but yet after two years you, and Kaname Kuran are now working together with no interest for each other, nor about the past... I wonder why?"

Kaito looked at Zero waiting for his response to this. "You're not going to answer my questions, unless I tell you why?" Zero said as he lean in his seat. He should have known it was going to come this. There is always a price from this woman.

"Come now, you should have know I don't offer my services for free, my dear. All you have to do is give me the answer that everyone is dying to know on why the sole leaders of the vampires, and hunter association are working together." Zero gave her a threateningly glare. It caused her to laugh softly. "Oh, don't give me such look. I would never betray you. Haven't I proven that over this past year?"

He didn't buy that. Not even for a second. "Perhaps." He said. He knows Shien is able to tell if he is lying, and that she won't give him the answers he needs unless he gives her what she wants. What she wants is the truth on why he is working with Kaname. What she didn't know is that Ai's existence is the truth. His daughter.

 _'We can't keep hiding her forever...'_ Zero thought. He does trust Shien slightly, but not enough with his life, or his comrades. Definitely not with Ai's life. He knows the woman has kept her word so far, and proven useful for the past year.

If he recall, Kaname and him are going to have to reveal Ai's existence sooner or later. _'Keeping her hidden is only going to make it worse for both of us to tell our allies later... damn it.'_

He finally made up his mind. "Very well."

Kaito's eyes widen from that. "Zero you don't have to-"

Zero raise his hand to silence his friend. "First, do you know who is causing these vampires, and hunters to die?"

Shien smiled. "Of course. I can give you a name, and their location, but evidence... Well, that is up to the both of you if you want to prove they're the murderer." She replied before leaning in her seat. "Though you should know even if you do stop them. It won't prevent incidents like this from occurring once again."

It would be enough of peace for Ai grow up in for awhile. Zero kept his cold stoic expression, and spoke. "Kuran, and I have something we both need to protect." He stated in a matter of fact tone.

"Something to protect? That won't do, Zero. You know I need more details on what _it_ is that you both need to protect." Shien replied.

Kaito scoff, "He doesn't need to explain why, _vampire_. You got your answer."

Zero knows Kaito doesn't want him to tell her. He is worried she might used this against him. She has prove she can be trusting, but Zero knows it can't last forever. Even if he doesn't tell her. It won't stop Ai's existence coming out soon, or not.

 _'And I need to stop this Pureblood from killing any more hunters.'_

"Even with your threats, Zero knows I won't give him what he wants, unless I get what I want in return. Price for a price." Shien said as Kaito glared at her. She turned her attention back to Zero. "And don't say it's the other Kuran princess. If it was, Kaname Kuran wouldn't have revealed her to everyone at the soiree, which was bad on her part. Everyone was shock, and betrayed to find out what a _lovely_ princess that was kept hidden from them."

Kaito was about to say something until Zero spoke. "Why should I go into detail if you're going to use it as a trump card?" He said, remembering this woman is dangerous. Even for a mere Level C.

"It is true that receiving information about Purebloods is extremely useful, but I am no fool to go against Kaname Kuran. Senate's downfall has proven what that young Pureblood is capable of, and I by no means of signing a death sentence." She said in a stern voice to show him she meant true to what she is saying. "Besides I am curious that is all... "

"It seems that's all you are."

"True... though you both do realize keeping a secret from your allies would only cause doubts, and mistrust in your organizations. It would be a shame to see this alliance to crumble so quickly."

She has a point there. It seem he is backed into a corner on this. "You're a stubborn woman, Shien... but know this." Zero's eyes narrow down as he spoke in a cold venomous tone. "I'll kill you like I should have on that day months ago. I'll do it before Kuran has a chance to deal with you herself if you so much as use this information for your twisted desires."

Kaito shudder from the tone Zero used. He never heard him used that voice. He just showed him another side of him he never seen before, and he cannot tell if he admires him for being a good father, or an idiot for about to tell this woman about his daughter's existence. Both it seems like.

"Such a cold threat. Very well, I'll give you my word that I will not-"

"Ai Kuran." Zero finished, not giving her chance to finish her speech. He knows this woman's words are meaningless unless proven.

Shien's expression shift to bewilderment, while Kaito look like he wanted to slap Zero for being an idiot. "Ai Kuran?" Shien said her name slowly before her mind process what he just told her. Soon after a shock face appear for a few seconds then is replace with an amused one. "Well, this is something I never heard of before... A child of a Pureblood, and a Hunter. Now I understand on why you two are seeking this peace. It's almost... _admirable_ for both of you to do this."

"Are you going to tell me the answers I am seeking or do I have to kill you?" Zero replied back harshly, starting to regret ever telling this woman in the first place.

"Always straight down to business. Alright." She lean forward in her seat with a smile. "Have you heard of a Pureblood named, Sara Shirabuki?"

* * *

 **A/N:** Guys... Help me. I can't stop writing. I am really into this story;u;

Thanks for the reviews!:D Don't worry, Zero will interact with Ai more:) I decided to keep Ai a baby for awhile.

 **Why the title is called that?** Well Kaname hasn't told anyone (besides Takuma) that she is the progenitor of her family yet. So Zero is still unaware of that as well as Yuki. Zero hasn't told anyone (besides Kaito) that he is working with Shien, a vampire level C with million of connections underground. Also not to mention everyone doesn't know about Ai yet.

Shien is actually a character Matsuri Hino made for a side story in Fleeting Dream novel. I threw her in here, because I remember Zero made a deal with her (by drinking each other to prove their deal, suggested by Shien) to use her connections in the vampire realm, while she use him as powerful ally. He used her to track Sara down at the female academy. Yes, it is canon.

 **Why did Zero revealed Ai to Shien?** Zero knew he along with Kaname can't keep Ai hidden forever. They're both leaders of societies, if such information like this is hidden for a long time. It would cause a lot of trouble, and strain relationships they have with their allies. It would be better if they reveal now than later, but it would also mean they have a high chance of their enemies using that to their advantage. Plus Kaname doesn't want Ai to grow up like how Yuki did, because she knows Yuki's lifestyle won't work out for Ai. Also Zero is known to be reckless lol Not to mention Shien is going to end up finding out anyways, since she has ton of connections XD

Please check out the other story that is a spin off to this. It focuses mostly on Kaito, and Yuki as well as the growing relationship of Yori, and Hanabusa. It's called: **Unexpected**.

 **Questions about the chapte** r: Do you think Kaname should tell Zero about who she is? (the fact she isn't Yuki's sister, but her ancestor) Do you think Zero shouldn't have told Shien, and waited longer to reveal Ai? What do you think of Shien? Tell me all in your comments, and I will see you all next time:)


End file.
